


This Sucks!

by evila_elf



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does House have under his desk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sucks!

Originally posted to Livejournal March 2nd, 2006

Chase is nearly finished! Soon he can go home like Foreman and Cameron had hours ago. Just a signature is needed. From House. How hard can it be?

He opens the door and sees House. His head is lolled back against his chair, mouth open. Chase starts to turn, to call for help, when a low groan makes a blush creep from his neck up to his face. He turns back.

House opens his eyes to find Chase staring at him with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Shit. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” he asks calmly scooting away from his desk, zipping up his pants, and using his cane to pull himself to his feet.

The younger doctor blinks. “Who do you have under your desk?”

“Nothing like getting straight to the point,” House mutters with a cough to clear his throat.

“Cuddy is going to get a kick out of this.” Chase finally gets over his shock and crosses his arms, his usual smug look back upon his face. “How much are you paying the poor thing?”

House frowns. “None of your damn business.”

Chase starts to leave, still smirking. He stops and turns when House calls out his name.

“Are you really going to tell Cuddy?” House asks, unsure if Chase was joking or not. He figures that he can only push her so far and that this might be what will send her over the edge.

“Maybe.”

“A bribe, then?”

“I’m listening.” He crosses his arms.

“A round in my chair?”

“What?” Chase is appalled, but also intrigued.

House looks pointedly at his desk.

Chase swallows. “All the walls are glass.”

“It didn’t stop me.”

“Who is it?” he asks again.

“Can’t tell you that. Need to preserve some dignity in the work place and all that.”

Chase is surprised at how much he wants this. A free blowjob is a free blowjob, and the Aussie is reluctant to let a good opportunity pass him by. The hour is late, the hallways nearly deserted. He takes a step towards the vacated chair. “Unzip and scoot up,” House tells him and is shot a very dirty look. Still he does as told, uncomfortable even though House had turned his back to him.

Just as Chase starts to wonder if there really is someone under the desk, he feels a warm breath against his exposed cock. Yep, definitely someone under there. Chase tries to picture what poor brunette House had talked under his desk. He tries to picture the face of the newest employees when all thought leaves him as a pair of warm lips brush against him. Then a tongue trails from tip to base then back again causing him to close his eyes and shiver with barely contained pleasure.

The mystery person draws away completely and, just as Chase is about to complain, the lips are back in full force, ready for the main course, devouring his length, and earning a gasp from the young doctor. He grips the edge of the desk, not wanting the pleasure to cease, but not thinking he can last much longer.

He had been with a lot girls before, mostly paid since he had no time for a lasting relationship. Some had given him blowjobs, but none of them had came close to giving him the pleasure he is now experiencing. The wet heat, the thought of the unseen person on her knees under the desk, the glass walls adding to the thrill, that damn House smirking at him…

Chase tries to hold back a groan as he feels himself getting closer to the edge. He places his hands against his mouth and throws his head back, eyes just slits and seeing nothing. With an uncharacteristic curse, he explodes into the waiting mouth, which gulps greedily, cleaning up all evidence with a few swallows and a tongue that lingers a second longer than it needs to.

“Done so soon?” House asks with raised eyebrows and a glance at his watch for show.

A tap sounds from under the desk and House limps over and scoots the chair backwards. Chase returns to his senses as House attempts zip his pants up for him and bats the older doctor’s hands away. He glares at House and fixes his pants, then straightens his shirt.

“Play time is over. Shoo shoo.”

Chase’s face is still flushed as he walks towards the door in a daze. He is most of the way to the elevator before he remembers the reason behind the visit. With a sigh of frustration, he turns and retraces his steps, hoping to find House where he had left him. As he passes Wilson in the hallway, he stops the oncologist. “Is House still in his office? I left a paper there.”

“Yeah. He was there just a few minutes ago.”

Chase sighs in relief and lets Wilson hurry off to where ever he was going. Now to make another attempt at getting the blasted paper signed!


End file.
